The Captain's Oath
| author = Christopher L. Bennett | format = paperback & ebook | published = May 2019 | stardate = 1148.2, 1206.8, 1234.9, 1278.4 | pages = 400 | ISBN = ISBN 1982113294 (paperback) | date = 2262, 2265 |}} The Captain's Oath is a Star Trek: The Original Series novel by Christopher L. Bennett, and was published on 28 May 2019. Publisher's description An all-new Star Trek adventure set during The Original Series era and featuring James T. Kirk! The saga of James T. Kirk's historic command of the U.S.S. Enterprise is known throughout the galaxy. But one part of the legend has barely been touched upon until now: the story of Kirk's first starship command and the remarkable achievements by which Starfleet's youngest captain earned the right to succeed Christopher Pike as the commander of the famous Enterprise. From his early battles with the Klingons to the rescue of endangered civilizations, Kirk grapples with difficult questions: Is he a warrior or a peacemaker? Should he obey regulations or trust his instincts? This thrilling novel illustrates the events and choices that would shape James T. Kirk into one of the most renowned captains in Starfleet history. Summary References Characters :Henrikka Aaltonen • Eshu Adebayo • Philip Alden • Arhanla • Chalan • Chandra • Chivithan • Corot • Daramoy • Kiran Desai • Kamisha Diaz • Mehran Egdor • Khalil Farouz • Goldanskii • Vishakha Gupta • Hakim • Joshua Hauraki • H'Raal • Chansuo Huang • Ajay Hussein • Sawa Isurugi • Lee Kelso • Azadeh Khorasani • James T. Kirk • Koloth, son of Lasshar • James Komack • Kreftz • Lam • Sarah Lopez • Aaron Maynard • Leonard McCoy • José Mendez • Janet Miller • Gary Mitchell • Moravec • Observer • Yelena Orloff • Phelarasan • Christopher Pike • Ribaul • Montgomery Scott • Seljuron • Sentok • Rhenas Sherev • Skovir • Speaker • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Surima • Ronald Tracey • T'Saren • T'Zeri • Nyota Uhura • Robert Wesley • Elena Yu • Zylnas Alexander the Great • Robert April • Jonathan Archer • Nijen Danehl • Robert Comsol • Stephen Garrovick (I) • Kang, son of K'naiah • Vaacith sh'Lesinas • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Jaulas nd'Omeshef • Mark Piper • Malcolm Reed • Tina Sanchez • Shao • Monika Tatsumi • Tyree • Wachs • Theodore Wallace Starships and vehicles : • ( ) • ( ) • Leonov • RDF Lionheart • RDF Venant RGC-302 • ( ) • Sau Lan Wu Caliban • • Hannibal • Nehru • Locations :Acamar III • Derostur City • First City, Ardana • Karabos II • Laputa • Moonbeam Club • Nacmor • Orpheus City • Qixi • Regulus III • Shinohara's World • Vegan IX • Zemrok City 88 Leonis III • Aldebaran III • Andoria • Atticus IV • Aulac • Bardeezi IV • Bardeezi Prime • Capella IV • Denobula • Donatu V • Draxis II • Little Andoria • Mars • Mobita • Naraga • Neural • Omega Leonis • Regulus V • San Francisco • Shad • Starbase 11 • Valakis • Vekudi • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xindus Races and cultures :Acamarian • Agni • Andorian • Arodi (species) • Aulacri • Bardeezan • Caitian • Chenari • Cygnian • Deltan • Denobulan • Human • Klingon • Makusian • Nacmorian • Orion • Rigelian (Chelon, Jelna) • Vulcan Alraki • Baezian • Escherite • Habardian • Karabosi • Nausicaan • Tellarite • Vegan • Xarakan • Xyrillian • Zami States and organizations :Bardeezan Defense Fleet • Interclan Alliance • Regulan Defense Force • Vegan Archaeology Council • Vulcan Expeditionary Group Other references :atlirith • Vegan choriomeningitis Timeline Production history novels | before = The Face of the Unknown | after = The Antares Maelstrom}}